Nunca Olvides que Te Amo
by LupitaChapero
Summary: Sandokai Champions - ZakxCloe Después de que el grupo salvara a Cloe, Zak se ha comportado raro con ella...lean para averiguar que le pasa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno aca tengo mi segunda historia pero esta vez es de Sendokai! **

**Le doy las gracias especialmente a Mrshodgins si su apoyo no habría ninguna historia publicada asi que gracias y también a CriXar que sin sus correcciones no podría seguir mejorando en mi forma de escribir! Gracias a ambas.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personjes de Sendokai no me pertenecen. Solo la trama **

_Nunca olvides que Te Amo_

Después de rescatar a Cloe de las garras de Lon, Zak había estado un poco alejado de ella. El la esquivaba, se ponía raro cuando estaban los cuatro juntos y trataba de irse rápido diciendo que tenía que cuidar a Ona. Esta la estaba preocupando asi que decidió hablar con Kiet:

-Hola Kiet – saludo

-Hey Cloe ¿como estas? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Si ¿Sabes que le pasa a Zak conmigo? – fue al grano la peli azul

-Ahora que lo decís… es verdad anda raro y a mí no me comento nada pero esta asi desde que tuvo un charla privada con Lon mientras estuvo capturado; pregúntale-

-¿Cómo si cada vez que me acerco me esquiva? –se cuestiono Cloe

-Ahora está en su casa dijo que tenía que cuidar a Ona ya que sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad e iban a llegar tarde ¿Por qué no vas ahora?-

- Si, eso hare; gracias Kiet, nos vemos - saludo Cloe

- Adiós- saludo Kiet con la mano

Camino a casa de Zak, Cloe temía por lo que le pudo haber dicho Lon a Zak, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar escucho la voz de Zak estaba hablándole a Ona

-ah Ona ¿Qué puedo hacer le creo a Lon será verdad todo lo que me dijo de ella?

-y que te dijo de mi- dijo Cloe haciendo que Zak se sobre salte.

-me dijo que tú me mentiste y que en verdad es a él a quien amas, que solo era un entretenimiento ya que él no estaba junto a vos y que le agradeciste cuando te saco del cine porque ya no aguantabas estar conmigo, que eras una gran actriz- dijo Zak dolido

A Cloe se le habían formado lagrimas en los ojos, se le acerco y le dijo- dime tu ¿le creíste?-

-Si ¿por qué no? por mis tonterías te perdí antes, ¿por qué seria destino ahora?

-porque yo TE AMO ZAK todo lo que te dijo Lon es mentira, de haber sido cierto el Relampago duo-sen no habría funcionado y lo hicimos juntos Zak además en todo sos vos mi motivación y- no pudo continuar porque los labios de Zak se lo impedían, Ona reía ante la escena. Luego se separaron y se miraron y Zak hablo:

-Dime que es verdad que todo lo que dijo Lon es mentira ya que sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido Cloe-dijo entre lagrimas Zak mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Cloe comprendió que cuando Lon, lo capturo lo torturo de tal forma que el creyera que era verdad todo lo que decía, asi que ella lo abrazo fuertemente, en ese momento Zak la giro de forma brusca poniéndose el en su lugar y lo escucho gritar y lo vio desvanecerse.

-Nunca olvides que te Amo- dijo Zak en un susurro antes de quedar inconsciente.

_**Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, dejen review y cuéntenme que les pareció la historia! **_

_**Besos! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo Atrasado para todos!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Sendokai no me pertenecen. Solo la trama**

_**Anteriormente**_

_Cloe comprendió que cuando Lon, lo capturo lo torturo de tal forma que el creyera que era verdad todo lo que decía, asi que ella lo abrazo fuertemente, en ese momento Zak la giro de forma brusca poniéndose el en su lugar y lo escucho gritar y lo vio desvanecerse. _

_-Nunca olvides que te Amo- dijo Zak en un susurro antes de quedar inconsciente._

**Nunca Olvides que Te Amo**

Cloe vio quien estaba detrás de Zak y vio a Lon riendo de manera diabólica y dijo

-¿Y ahora que harás Cloe con tu noviecito herido?-

En ese momento llego Tämpo, Kënto, Lalith y Chronan Sun y empezaron a hablar:

-detente Lon ya no tienes a donde ir- comenzó Tämpo

Lalith se acerco a ellos y los saco a los tres de ahí, teletransportándolos. Aparecieron en frente de a casa de Cloe, los padres de Cloe salieron y a ver a Lalith ahí y a Zak herido supieron que algo había pasado

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo la mama de Cloe mientras intentaba calmar a la bebe

-Lon intento matarme pero Zak se interpuso en medio y ahora el esta muy herido- dijo Cloe entre lagrimas

-Llamare a una ambulancia y luego a sus padres- dijo el papa de Cloe mientras entraba a la casa.

Lalith cuidaba de Zak y trataba de calmar a Cloe:

-Ya Cloe, veras que Zak se recuperar pronto- trataba de calmarla -Ya esta llegando la ambulancia y sus padres van para el hospital- dijo el padre saliendo de las casa

-Cloe voy a ir a ayudar a Tämpo y a los demás nos vemos en el hospital- dijo Lalith antes de teletransportarse.

_**Mientras en la casa de Zak:**_

Lon no tenia escapatoria por un lado estaban Tämpo y Kënto y por el otro Chronan Sun, entonces en un intento desesperado se transporto a su fortaleza ya que estaba muy herido. Cuando Lalith llego ya Lon se había ido y su fortaleza también.

-¿Dónde están Zak y Cloe?- preguntaron todos cuando llego Lalith.

-A Zak lo están llevando a un hospital, digo que esperemos un rato y verifiquemos que Lon se ha ido de esta dimensión para ir a ver a los chicos- sentencio Lalith a lo que nadie objeto.

_**En el Hospital:**_

Estaban todos ahí esperando que el médico saliera a decir cómo se encontraba Zak. Los padres del rubio acaban de legar junto con Kiet y Fenzy que venían con su madre y abuela respectivamente, la mama de Zak agarro a su hija para calmarla. Cuando salió el doctor:

-Familiares de Zak- llamo el señor

-Somos sus padres- dijeron a unisono los dos -¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro hijo señor?-dijo el papa

-Aunque todo se complico debo decirle que su hijo tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad para no rendirse- todos sonrieron –ya está estable pero ¿quiénes son Cloe y Ona?- pregunto el doctor

-Yo soy Cloe y Ona es la hermanita de Zak- dijo Cloe señalándose a si misma y luego a Ona. -¿Por?

-Es que es lo único que dijo el niño en todo este tiempo, en un rato mas podrán verlo.

-Cloe es hora de que nos cuento que ocurrió- sentenciaron la madre de Zak y la suya.

**Hasta aquí llego el capitulo, se que me tarde en actualizar pero prometo no tardar tanto la próxima!**

**Gracias por sus review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Sendokai no pertenecen solamente me pertenece la trama…**

_**ANTERIORMENTE**_

–_ya esta estable pero ¿quiénes son Cloe y Ona?- pregunto el doctor_

_-Yo soy Cloe y Ona es la hermanita de Zak- dijo Cloe señalándose a si misma y luego a Ona. -¿Por?_

_-Es que es lo único que dijo el niño en todo este tiempo, en un rato mas podrán verlo._

_-Cloe es hora de que nos cuento que ocurrió- sentenciaron la madre de Zak y la suya._

**Nunca Olvides que Te Amo**

-Bueno…desde que me rescataron Zak ha estado distante conmigo, siempre me esquivaba o metía escusas cuando me le acercaba. Asi que decidí averiguarlo, Kiet me conto algo que yo ignoraba y era que Zak había sido capturado por Lon y lo torturo de manera de que el creyera de que yo no lo quiero y que le he mentido todo el tiempo, cuando lo confronte estábamos en su casa con Ona, hablando me di cuenta de que el daño que le hizo Lon fue muy grande, yo le explique que todo era mentira y cuando estábamos abrazados Lon apareció detrás mío y estaba a punto de dispárame. Zak me corrió bruscamente y recibió el disparo por mi. Ahí es donde llegaron Tämpo, Lalith, Kënto y Chronan Sun. Lalith nos saco a los tres de ahí y terminamos en mi casa y el resto ya lo saben.-finalizo Cloe. Justo a tiempo porque volvió a salir el doctor.

-Zak esta por despertar solo pueden pasar dos quienes serán?- pregunto el doctor

-Que sean Cloe y Ona seguro las querrá ver- dijo la madre de Zak a lo que lo padres de Cloe no objetaron.

-Por aquí señoritas- indico el doctor a Cloe que llevaba en brazos a Ona.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, vieron a Zak en su cama atado a un montón de aparatos. Cloe se le acerco junto con Ona, Zak al verlas sonrió; con lágrimas Cloe se le acerco:

-Lo siento Zak por mi cumpa estas asi – dijo llorando

-No Cloe y alguien tiene la culpa soy yo; por no haberte protegido en el cine y por cree en lo que Lon me decía – después de eso Zak cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido justo cuando el doctor entraba con los padres e Zak

-Doctor ¿Qué le pasa a Zak?- pregunto preocupada Cloe

-Solo esta dormido, ¿Él te hablo? – interrogo

-Si –

-Bueno con la operación que tuvo es normal, salgamos afuera todos déjemelo descansar, hay algo que debo informales – dijo el doctor con un tono un poco más serio – Cloe necesito que nos acompañes, pueden dejar a la bebe con alguien es que a la zona donde vamos no pueden ir los bebes-

Los padres de Zak asintieron y dejaron a Ona con los padres de Cloe que se habían ido a la cafetería con los otros.

-Miren lo que les debo decir es grave – pausa dramática – Zak en una semana podrá ser dado de alta ya que su recuperación es muy favorable, pero durante la operación ha dicho cosas que me hacen pensar que tiene un grave problema psicológico ¿Ha sufrido situaciones traumáticas en los últimos meses?

-Si – comenzó Cloe ya que sabía a los que se refería – peso ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

- Dijo tu nombre, Danima, Tämpo, Mariscal, Lon; pero al último con frases de odio ¿Sabes el porqué? – consulto el doctor

-Si –prosiguió Cloe ya que sabía por donde venia la cosa

**Bueno sé que es cortito pero, prometo actualizar muy prontito, es que anduve saliendo mucho estos días, pero ya me pongo seria con el fic **** no leemos el viernes **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Como prometí hoy viernes esta el capitulo subido, de ahora en adelante actualizare todos los viernes.**

**Les quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews! **

_**Anteriormente**_

_- Dijo tu nombre, Danima, Tämpo, Marical, Lon; pero al ultimo con frases de odio ¿Sabes el porque? – consulto el doctor_

_-Si –prosiguió Cloe ya que sabia por donde venia la cosa_

**Nunca Olvides que Te Amo**

– usted supo de la invasión de las naves y del Sendokai que se disputaría aca con los Guerreros Humanos? – el doctor asintió – Bueno los chicos que mostraron como los guerreros humanos somos Zak, yo y los otros dos chicos que estaban en la sala de espera. Decidimos competir en el torneo a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvimos ya que en esos momentos todos nuestros padres no iban a llevar lejos de aca. Antes de la final, después de haber ganado nuestro último partido previo a la final, nuestro maestro Tämpo desapareció y cuando volvimos a la Tierra nuestros padres e enojaron con nosotros por desaparecer tanto tiempo esa noche mis padres decidieron mandarme a un internado; Zak lo trato de impedir y sus padres se enojaron mas con el. Esa noche, todos nos escapamos de nuestras casas, decididos a ganar el Sendokai. Ganamos y nuestros padres supieron la verdad no se enojaron con nosotros y decidieron que no nos separarían. Meses después volvimos a ser guerreros ya que había otro mal que nos acechaba se nos unió otro chico llamado Lon del cual Zak estaba muy celosos ya que con el me llevaba bien y cada vez que iba a salir con Zak o teníamos un misión o sus padres le pedían que cuidara a Ona, no lo tomen a mal,- dijo mirando a los padres de Zak estos asintieron – nuestra nueva maestra se llamaba Danima y ella murió; Zak presionado y sin pensar dispuso que se realice un torneo de Sendokai, eso era lo debíamos evitar ya que entre los competidores estaba Sidmodius un ser que quería apoderarse del multiverso. Zak se da cuenta de lo que hizo y decide huir. Tämpo junto con otros amigos deciden buscarlo y lo convencen de unirse a otro equipo ya que había perdido su confianza. Kënto, hermano de Tämpo, decide ayudarlos y le va dando concejos a Zak, cuando nos reencontramos con el nos damos cuenta de que ya no era el mismo-

- Es verdad nos dimos cuenta en casa- interrumpió el padre de Zak – continua Cloe –

-Si, llego el momento donde nos enfrentaríamos el equipo de Zak y Lon se enfureció con nosotros ya que nos había pedido que odiáramos a Zak para despertar un poder nosotros nos negamos, luego vimos como el equipo de Zak despertaba un poder llamado Fusion Neron-Sen, eso enfureció mas a Lon asi que decidió encerrarnos y luchar el solo. El equipo de Zak gano pero pagaron un gran precio ya que el único que podía seguir luchando era Zak, el convoco una ley donde suplanto a su equipo herido por nosotros, paliamos el último Sendokai juntos y ganamos, pero el portal que nos llevaba a la Tierra estaba colapsado y lo único que quedada era un porta que se estaba cerrando, usamos la fusión para mantenerlo abierto y fuimos pasando cuando quedamos Zak y yo. El me pidió que pasara y que el ira después pero ahí me di cuenta de que l no iba a volver, se iba a quedar en ahí. Yo me negué le había confesado mis sentimientos y el no me había respondido, pidiéndome que me valla me dice que también me ama pero se rompe el precipicio y decidimos usar el ataque Duo-Sen y nos salvamos. Días después vamos al cine y después de dudas y ver la película aparece Lon y rapta. Zak y los chicos me salvan pero en el proceso Lon captura a Zak y lo tortura hasta convencerlo de que no lo amo y que me alegraba de estar con el, Zak con todo y trauma me salva. Pero después de eso me trababa de forma distante y huia cada vez que me le acercaba. Habla con un amigo y me conto lo que yo no sabía, lo confronte, Lon trato de matarme pero el que salió herido fue Zak y el resto ya lo sabe- finalizo Cloe

- Bueno ahora lo entiendo, miren su hijo estará muy bien pero deberá tener el apoyo de todos en especial tuyo Cloe para que supere sus traumas, le recetare medicamentos porque supongo que Zak ha tenido muchas pesadillas no?- cuentiono el doctor

-Si a decir verdad, pero solo ocurrieron después del secuestro de Cloe – empezó el padre

-Bueno que tome media pastilla antes de dormir, acompáñenlo y estén con el – empezó a decir el doctor – bueno creo que ya esta despertando, ¿Quieren pasar?

-Si –dijeron sus padres. Ellos entraron con Ona y en el pasillo quedaron Cloe y el doctor ella aprovecho para preguntarle sus dudas.

-Disculpe doctor, ¿cree que Zak se recupere en todos los aspectos? – pregunto Cloe con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si pero va a necesitar de su familia y amigos, disculape usted ¿que es del joven Zak? –pregunto el doctor.

-Bueno yo – empezó Cloe dudando si debía decir si era la novia o no.

-Es la novia – Sentenciaron sus padres, los de Zak, sus amigos y sus familias.

**Nos vemos el Viernes! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola e que me tarde peo aca esta el capitulo, es tema del retraso fue que se me seco el cerebro! Jajajaja no se como ocurrió pero bueno eso ocurrió :) **_

_**Le quiero agradecer por su apoyo **_

_**Primeramente a Mrshodgins: si no fuera por vos esta historia no estaría aquí, (ella fue quien me dijo que la suba).**_

_**DeviLau Hills: Amiga si no fuera por tu apoyo no se también hubiera seguido escribiendo :).**_

_**Soniasc94: Gracias por tus Reviews y por seguir la historia desde el principio.**_

_**Y no me olvide de vos DanniMoon quien se vio toda la serie para poder leerse mi fic **_

_**Gracias a todas, las quiero un monton :)**_

_**Ahora la historia: descargo de responsabilidad: ni Sendokai ni sus personajes me pertenecen **_

_**Anteriormente**_

_-Bueno yo – empezó Cloe dudando si debía decir si era la novia o no._

_-Es la novia – Sentenciaron sus padres, los de Zak, sus amigos y sus familias._

**Nunca Olvides que Te Amo**

En ese momento Cloe se puso más roja que un tomate. Kiet y Fenzy se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, cosa que contagiaron a los adultos mientras Cloe se ponía más roja. El doctor se calmo y recupero su postura seria.

-¿Cloe te gustaría pasar a verlo, Zak esta más lucido ahora? – pregunto el doctor a lo solo Cloe atino a asentir. –Bueno pasa entonces- cuando Cloe entro todos se dirigieron para la sala de espera.

-y ¿Como vieron a Zak? – preguntaron los padres de Cloe.

- Bien se lo ve mas tranquilo especialmente cuando la vio a Ona con nosotros, se lo veía mas tranquilo- respondieron los padres de Zak con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro – respondió la mamá de Cloe – Le debemos mucho a su hijo – dijo el padre.

-Disculpen pero nosotros queremos ir a ver a Zak – dijeron Kiet y Fenzy mientras se retiraban hacia la habitación de amigo.

_**En la Habitación de Zak**_

Cloe entro con cuidado porque Zak estaba dormido y no lo quería despertar. Se veía tan tranquilo, no parecía el chico que estuvo poniendo su vida en riesgo para salvar la Tierra. Tan pacifico se veía como nada pasara, como si nunca hubiera sufrido. Se sentía tan culpable, si no hubiera duda de el tal vez nunca Lon se hubiera enamorado de ella y asi no se hubiera decepcionado ante su decisión y no se hubiera descargado su furia en Zak por ser la persona a la que ella ama. Tampoco Lon lo hubiera torturado.

-¡CLOE!- dijo Zak.

Esto saco a Cloe de sus pensamientos, salto de silla y se le acerco a Zak. Mientras lo abrazaba empezaba a llorar, eso hizo que Zak despertara y al darse cuenta de Cloe estaba ahí abrazandolo, se dio cuenta de en donde estaba y los que había ocurrido, entonces la abrazo. Cloe reacciono y continuo abrazando. Zak la abrazo más fuerte, no sabia si estaba soñando o no y al sentir sus lagrimas y su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que era real y ella estaba ahí con él; su alegría era tanta que el también comenzó a llorar y en ese momento escucho:

-Nunca Olvides que Te Amo – le susurro Cloe al oído.

Zak sonrio al escucharla decir eso; en ese momento abrió los ojos y vio a sus amigos entrar en la habitación. Se separaron y Fenzy fue la primera en hablar:  
>-Bueno chicos, Cloe no te aproveches de el por estar en el hospital – Dijo Fenzy riéndose de la cara que había puesto Cloe.<p>

-Bueno Fenzy no los molestes, no ves que tenían que recuperar el tiempo que perdieron por las mentiras de Lon – dijo Kiet mientras paraba de reírse y se sentaba en silla en donde Cloe se había sentado antes.

-Bueno, pero es que no lo resistí –se disculpo Fenzy. Quien se acomodo al lado de Kiet.

-Y bueno Zak ¿como te sientes? – pregunto Kiet

-Bien aun me duele en donde me ataco Lon y una poco el cuerpo – dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-El doctor que en una semana o antes saldrás del hospital –dijo Cloe con una sonrisa lo que animo a todos.

Los chicos continuaron hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que llego el doctor y les dijo que la hora de visita había terminado con el venia el papa de Zak quien se quedaría cuidándolo en la noche; el padre de Zak vio la cara de Cloe se notaba que aun tenia cosa que hablar con Zak entonces le hizo señas al doctor para que salgan los chicos siguieron hablando un rato mas ya que aun podias quedarse.

_**En pasillo **_

-Disculpe doctor se Puede quedar Cloe para que acompañe a Zak? – la pegunta del padre genero una cara de confusión en la cara del doctor – lo digo por en estos momento por los "traumas de Zak" Cloe es la única que puede despejar esos fantasmas que lo atormentan – concluyo el papa del rubio

-Creo que si los padres de Cloe no tiene problemas no hay problema –dijo el doctor después de meditarlo un rato.

Entonces los dos hombres se dirigieron para la sala en donde estaban todos; el padre de Zak les hizo señas a los de Cloe y le preguntaron, al principio el padre de Cloe no le gusto pero después de que el padre de Zak le explicara ambos necesitaban hablar para que todos los fantasmas que se crearon en ese tiempo en el cual ambos fueron capturados. La madre de Cloe miro a su esposo, entonces acepto.

Los cuatro adultos se dirigieron para la habitación de Zak ahí le pidieron a Cloe si podían hablar con ella, ahí le explicaron de que ella se quedaría con Zak esta noche lo cual ella acepto y luego los cuatro amigos se despidieron.

Mientras salian del hospital se encontraron con cuatro seres los cuales los chicos reconocieron.

**Nos leemos el Viernes! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente bonita! Como están? Yo con unos pequeños problemas, seguros se preguntaran porque hace semanas que no actualizo. Okey le daré la respuesta el jueves antes de que actualice… yo estaba muy tranquila feliz de la vida apunta de ver el ultimo capitulo de Danny Phantom (comenten si la vieron :)) y se me apaga la compu y no volvió a prender… la tengo que llevar reparar pero estoy baga… que les digo se que es Miercoles pero les aviso de antemano que hoy subo un capitulo y el viernes otro :) para que me perdonen.**

**Gracias por todos sus Reviews y nos leemos prontito :) **

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **ni Sendokai ni sus personajes me perteneces yo solo poseo la trama…

_**Anteriormente**_

_Mientras salian del hospital se encontraron con cuatro seres los cuales los chicos reconocieron_.

**Nunca Olvides que Te Amo**

Tämpo estaba justo a Lalith, Kënto y Chronan Sun.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Zak?- pregunto Tämpo con un destello de preocupación.

-Mejor, la herida fue grave pero el se esta recuperando sin ninguna complicación – Explico la madre de Zak.

-Si y el único problema que nos preocupa son las cosas que le hizo Lon durante la tortura – comenzo el padre de Zak – Según el doctor eso es lo que mas atormenta a Zak.

En ese momento la sonrisa de los recién llegados desapareció.

-¿Y Cloe? –pregunto Lalith que veía a los padres de la pali azul pero no a la niña.

-Se quedo acompañando a Zak esta noche – Contesto Kiet.

-Y bien, ¿Saben en donde se encuentra Lon? – Pregunto Fenzy – Ya me lo quiero encontrar para hacerle pagar todas las que nos hizo empezando por lo del torneo, el secuestro de Cloe, la tortura de Zak y el intento de asesinato de Cloe en donde termino herido Zak.- Finalizo la peli rosa mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Se encuentra en la dimensión de Masara cerca de donde lo desapareció – dijo Chronan Sun.

-Bueno se hace tarde, mañana no encontraremos en el portal terrestre, ¿Saben cuando saldrá Zak del hospital? – pregunto Kënto –necesitamos hablar con el, Lon no se detendrá hasta que o acabe con Zak y Cloe, por lo que planeamos de que los Senkuns se preparen para lo que venga –finalizo Tämpo.

-En unos días- dijo Kiet.

Después de eso todos se despidieron y se marcharon para sus casas.

_**En el Hospital, la habitación de Zak**_

Cloe había salido porque los doctores venían a revisarlo, cuando salieron le avisaron de la evolución del muchacho la cual era favorable y rápida, aparentemente ver a sus amigos y sus padres le hizo mucho bien, también le aviso de que Zak se encontraba dormido por la medicina que le habían aplicado. Ella se quedo mirándolo hasta que el sueño la venció, mientras cerraba los ojos, Zak los abría estaba aturdido, cuando recobro el control completo de sus sentido empezó a mirar por el lugar y la vio a Cloe dormida al lado de él, luego vio el agua sobre una mesita al lado de la cama, sin hacer ruido trato de acercarse ha la mesa por agua, pero sin querer se estiro de mas tratando de alcanzar la jarra y eso provo que le doliera la herida y asi generando un quejido lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Cloe.

-¡Zak!- fue lo primero que dijo Cloe al ver a Zak despierto y estirándose tratando de alcanzar la jarra- espero yo te siervo agua, acuéstate- dijo mientras lo empujaba para que se acueste de nuevo.

-Jejeje lo siento, no quería despertarte Cloe- dijo Zak con un pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero eso no es motivo, yo me quede para cuidarte esta noche, tu no te tenes que mover sino la herida podría…-ha Cloe se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Podria abrirse- dijo Zak tímidamente al verle caer una lagrima por su mejilla, estiro la mano para secarle la lagrima.

Cuando Cloe sintió la mano de Zak, puso la suya encima y sonrio, hacia mucho que no sonreía de esa manera tan sincera, vio a Zak y también sonreía pero de repente su mano se aparto de la cara de Cloe, y su semblante cambio. La cara de Zak cambio a una de temor dejo de mirar a Cloe para ver hacia la ventana; Cloe estaba confundida de la actitud de Zak hasta que el hablo.

-Discúlpame todas las molestias que te he causado- dijo Zak apenado – Tal vez tu deseas no estar aquí y lo que en verdad quieres es estar con Lon.

En la cara de Cloe las lágrimas cambiaron de sentido ya no caída de alegría sino de tristeza y de odio. Odia hacia Lon que no entendían que ella nunca lo amo, que ella siempre lo quiso a Zak.

-¿Por qué Zak? ¿Qué aun no lo entiendes los que te dije antes de que apareciera Lon? – dijo mientras sus lagrimas caían – Por favor quiero que lo entiendas yo no estoy aca obligada yo estoy aquí porque quiero estar contigo, es a ti a quien amo. Nunca lo olvides.

-Pero lo que dijo Lon, el se veía muy confiado, además por que debía de dudar de el –Zak miro hacia sus manos – por que no podría creerle Cloe, si cuando aparecieron los Yakis y no enteramos de que Sidmodius habi sobrevivido y planeaba convertirse en el Gran Zorn en lo único que pensaba era en derrotarlo, tanto que descuide las cosas mas importantes para mi- dijo Zak mientras unas lagrimas caian por su cara.

-No es cierto Zak- dijo Cloe poniendo una mano encima de las de Zak.

-Si –dijo el rubio apartándolas manos – sino ¿por que lleve a Ona a Masara?, eso fue muy irresponsable le pudo haber pasado algo malo. Y eso no seria culpa de Sidmodius sino mia – dijo Zak con lagrimas a punto de salir – Tambien los puse en peligro cuando nos separamos – hizo una pausa – siempre hemos estado juntos ante todo, pero ser el hakuru me hizo perder la cabeza y hasta que no convoque el Sendokai no me di cuenta de mis errores y como no era capaza de verte, verlos a la cara decidi huir tan lejos como pudiera – Zak respiro profundamente mientras Cloe se acercaba a el – hasta que Kido me encontro y su padre me metió en el equipo y Tämpo llego el me hizo entender que tengo que enfrentar mis errores con la cara en alto. Asi que desidi que no me daría por vencido, enmendaría mis errores y comenze siendo un buen líder para los Kiwuns, un buen hermano para Ona, un buen hijo y un buen amigo para ustedes. Después cuando Lon perdio el control fue algo que no había visto desde nuestro primer torneo y y tuve mucho miedo por ustedes y sentí culpa si yo hubiese sido un buen hakuru nada de esto hubiera pasado. Cuando el portal se estaba cerrando entendí por fin el significado de las palabras de Danima "_Un buen Hakuru hace lo mejor para su equipo aunque no sea lo mejor para el"_ entendí que no todos saldríamos de ahí y desidi que yo me quedaría porque en si que todo ese caos se desatara era mi culpa aunque hubiéramos vencido a Sidmodius. Y lo del cine, fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida hasta que Lon, te secuestro y no pude hacer nada – dijo Zak llorando amargamente.

**Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, pero el viernes nos volvemos a leer, cualquier duda envienme un mensaje privado…**


End file.
